youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Hungry Pumkin
The Hungry Pumpkin “Im very hungry” A phrase often heard before inevitable death. Who causes this death? The one we can only comprehend as “Hungry Pumpkin”. The Hungry Pumpkin is an omniversal being that we can only predict comes from the 11th dimension. Hungry Pumpkin ravages dimensions and eats entire universes. His hunger is unquenchable. He is yet to face other powerful beings such as UltraInstinct Shaggy, Shrek, Alex Jones, Ben Shapiro, John Jurasek,The entire country of Switzerland, Robert Ellis, Winnie the Pooh, and most importantly, his nemesis; Vision Client™ currently using the most wanted criminal as a host body; Mr.Fortan. Not much is known about the Hungry Pumpkin, and the few that have lived after seeing him, have gone insane and killed themselves. Before eating the physical body and soul of his victim, Hungry Pumpkin proudly exclaims that he is “Very hungry”. Due to Hungry Pumpkin being immortal, as well as his birth predating the creation of the universe, he lives in endless boredom. The current existing universe that dated back to when Hungry Pumpkin was born, was mindlessly consumed by him and he consumed all there was, leaving anything, and everything to be an empty void. Then through Hungry Pumpkin’s boredom, he created a new universe once more. The 100,000,000 year war The 100,000,000 year war is the fight between the Hungry Pumpkin and Vision Client™. This battle took place in the year 3,235,023,321,012312,1991 A.C. (after client) when VisionClient™ has already conquered and enslaved many universes. The Hungry Pumpkin laughed at the trillions of bodies charging towards him, all controlled by Vision Client™. The Hungry Pumpkin said his traditional line: “I’m very hungry.” and went head first into the swarms of those corrupted by Vision Client™. About Vision Client™ Vision Client™ is a hivemind and manifests every single computer in existence. It does not consume. Instead it takes control of the victims brain stimuli, and makes them a host to carry the Vision Client™ X-K30 virus. Using this power Vision Client™ has enslaved entire dimensions, only for them to be obliterated by the Hungry Pumpkin. Present day Nowadays he wanders endlessly through universes he created, checking out restaurants and ordering the exact same food that he does every time. Regardless of what they have on the menu. His orders include: “Give me the cheese” “Give me the juice” “Give me the hotdog” “Give me fish” “Give me the jam” Of course Hungry Pumpkin is beyond us and is not actually saying these things out loud and speaking through plebeian vibrations. Instead Hungry Pumpkin is communicating telepathically. The worst thing that can happen in an encounter with the Hungry Pumpkin, is him saying the forbidden phrase: “No! I don’t want that!” This is the only saved audio from the destruction of universe BXIV (Mr.Fortan’s Home world) before it was wiped from existence. Hungry Pumpkin’s mere presence cannot be comprehended by us mere humans, so once Hungry Pumpkin leaves the restaurant, he deletes his image from their heads and saves them from corruption. Hungry Pumpkin goes into these restaurants to feed, and regain his energy for the inevitable war incoming on his home dimension: XXX_420WEEDLOL69_XXX. Conclusion The battle between Hungry Pumpkin and Vision Client™ will most likely last longer than time itself, and both sides are constantly creating universes to use as resources. Truly an example of “Unstoppable Force meets an Immovable Object”. Category:Males Category:Food Category:Characters Category:Dangerous Category:Evil Category:Hero to Villain Category:VeggieTales Category:Murderers Category:Power Level Over 9000